Scourge Holdouts
The Scourge Holdouts or Scourge Remnants are the remains of the former Undead Scourge. After the fall of the Lich King and the decimation of most of the Scourge command structure, most of the controlled Scourge went rogue after Bolvar Fordragon became the new Lich King. This resulted in most of the major Scourge holdouts being absorbed into the ranks of the Forsaken or going into hiding to form small resistances against their enemies. Most notable Scourge holdouts are located in parts of the Plaguelands, Northrend and small groups of Scourge located in Tirisfal Glades still waging guerrilla warfare against their Forsaken enemies. Formation After the Scourge Empire collapsed when Arthas Menethil was slain and Bolvar Fordragon taking his place during the Assault on Icecrown Citadel, the remains of the Scourge factions started to dissolve or went into hiding planning their next move, some managed to find their way into the ranks of the Forsaken which is the case for the Val'kyr. The Scourge that remained formed their own hideouts all over northern Lordaeron and Northrend, one of the most notable was Scholomance, which was taken over by the Cult of the Damned, until it was cleared out by adventurers. Notable Holdouts * Agamand Holdout: Last headed by Captain Dargol, this Scourge holdout is the largest in all of Tirisfal, spanning over the vast territory that once belonged to the Agamand family, including the family crypts. Though Dargol was defeated by the Forsaken, the former farmhands and Agamands still hold the area. * Stratholme Holdout: Based out of the eastern districts of the cursed city of Stratholme, this group was led by Lord Aurius Rivendare until the city was retaken by the Argent Crusade. Years after his defeat, the Death Knight Raemien the Soultaker attempted to retake Stratholme only to fall to the forces of the Silver Hand. * Caer Darrow/Andorhol Holdout: Last led by Darkmaster Gandling and the lich Araj the Summoner, this group laid claim to the town of Andorhal and the nearby town of Caer Darrow on Darrowmere Lake. Following his defeat in the Battle of Andorhal and Araj's destruction, Gandling fled to the Scholomance on Caer Darrow where he and a number of adherents were slain. The Cult of the Damned maintained their hold on the fortress town however, and continued their necromantic practices until the Shadow Council staged an attack during the Legion War to claim the Book of Medihv through negotiation. The warlocks of the Black Harvest slew the Shadow Council operatives and took the book, the Cult of the Damned remains active there. * Razorfen Downs Holdout: Based out of the ancestral burial grounds of the Razorfen quilboar tribe, they were formerly led by the lich Amnennar the Coldbringer until his defeat at the hands of adventurers. However, the Death's Hand cult leader Blackthorn took charge of the holdout and managed to secure Amnennar's phylactery to restore him, though Amnennar was slain once more shortly after his return and the status of the Scourge Loyalists is unknown, likely dead. * Ix'ar's Holdout: Last led by the ambitious nerubian crypt lord Ix'ar the Underlord, this group laid claim to a small encampment north of the Eastwall Tower in the Eastern Plagualands until Ix'ar was slain by Tarenar Sunstrike. Notable battles Most of the groups of Scourge waged guerrilla warfare against the living and the forsaken in the Plaguelands and Northrend. Some of these battles were the result of Alliance and Horde clashing and others were small raids, most notable battles are: * Post-Icecrown Battle of Andorhal - An effort made by the human kingdoms to retake Andorhal from the Scourge in the wake of the fall of the Lich King. Despite having secured some of the southern districts, the battle ended in a stalemate due to the Scourge's numbers at the time. * Battle of Andorhal - The battle of Andorhal was the result of Alliance forces lead by Thassarian clashing with Forsaken forces lead by Sylvanas Windrunner for control over the Western Plaguelands. Scourge forces lead by Araj the Summoner attempted to take the city but were defeated by both forces, resulting in the Forsaken winning the battle with the use of Val'kyr. * Fall of Ix'ar - A short skirmish in the encampment claimed as the domain of the nerubian Ix'ar that saw the defeat of the ambitious crypt lord and most of his minions. * Battle of Stratholme - Breaking a stalemate between Lord Rivendare's Scourge holdout and the Dreadlord Balnazzar's Risen Scarlet Crusaders, the Argent Crusade took the city of Stratholme when they, along with adventurers, attacked both the main gates and the service entrance and eliminated the Scourge and Risen leadership. Category:Organizations Category:Undead Organizations Category:Undead Scourge